A Voice in the DarknessRedux
by hey-meredith
Summary: Hermione stumbles across an old room in the uppermost levels of the castle, a room which contains the tales of a Hogwarts since gone by. Please read&review and most importantly of all enjoy!
1. The Room

Hermione stopped in front of the heavy oak door. Beautiful carvings of ivy and roses littered its surface and a dull brass handle sat in the middle of a carved wreath of ivy. Curious as ever, she reached out to open the door. The moment her fingertips touched the handle, the door opened with a creak. Hermione stepped carefully inside. As she did, the single little candle on the rickety door side table flared to life. Hermione picked up the little candle stand and held it high.

A thick layer of dust lay on every surface. The air was stale and musty, as though a breath of freash air had not entered the room in decades. Hermione's shoes made prints on the duct laden floor like footprints on the sand. Large intricate spider webs hung from the high ceiling and wove their way about the unlit chandelier. Her brown eyes widened in awe as she caught sight of the tall book cases lining the walls. Reaching from the dusty floor to beyond the great chandelier they were crammed with books of all shapes and sizes.

"Amazing" she gasped in wonder and craned her neck to look up at the tall bookcases. Carefully she made her way around the clutter towards the books. Just as her fingertips touched the books, the massive door slammed shut with a tremendous bang. The candles weak little light went out and Hermione was left alone in the strange dark room. "Oh dear."

"Hello? Is there someone there?" asked a voice.

Hermione dropped the candle holder in shock. She looked uselessly around the dark room, searching for the source of the disembodied voice. "Where is it coming from?",she wondered to herself.

"You know, an answer would be appreciated sometime this century.", it intoned, sarcasm evident in every syllable.

Hermione moved in the direction of the voice. She stumbled forward awkwardly, trying toget her bearings in the pitch black.

BANG !! "Oh, for Merlin's sake!!", she swore, as she fell over a pile of crates she had rather gracelessly walked into and landed in a large pile if dusty old junk.

"Well this is just great,", muttered Hermione furiously to herself as she attempted to extract herself from the pile of junk. " Hermione Granger, top student in her class, co-defeator of Voldemort, having an argument with a pile of rubbish! If Malfoy could see me now! He'd have a bloody field day!!"

Hermione managed to crawl out of the rubbish and stood up to dust herself off. She rubbed vigorously at her robes, trying to get every speck off them.

"I don't bloody well believe it!", she encountered a wand shaped bump in her dusting, "Of all the stupid, idiotic, dunderheaded things to do! YOU FORGET ABOUT YOUR WAND!!" Hermione screeched to herself like a banshee, barely resisting the urge to throw a tantrum like some petulant toddler.

"Well now, if I was not sure that someone had come in before, I most certainly am now! The howling, I'm afraid gave your presence away completely."

Hermione paused. She had been a Student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for nearly six years now and in that time she had learned that voices which seemingly come from nowhere are usually never good.

"Well come now girl, light that wand up, since you have at last recalled its existence", added the voice slyly.

Hermione hesitated, wondering what to do. "Well Hermione, would you like to die in the dark, never seeing your opponent or would you like to die in the dark in so called blissful ignorance?"

Hermione smirked to herself humourlessly. "Bit of a no brainer really.", she thought to herself, for if there was one thing Hermione hated it was not knowing. Calling on every iota of Gryffindor bravery she possessed to brace herself for what was to come next.

"Lumos!"


	2. And Into the Light

Author's note: Thank you all for reading. I hope you've enjoyed it so far. Also please forgive my spelling mistakes etc in the last chapter. Needless to say I cringed when I looked over it again. Anyway, enough of my ramblings, I hope you all enjoy!

The light of Hermione's wand flared so brightly in the dark room, that it momentarily blinded her. She blinked franticly to clear her sight and willed herself not to panic. As her sight adjusted, she gave a sigh of relief.

"So, at last she remembers her magic. Good Merlin girl, I had thought for a moment that the first person to grace my prison in centuries was an imbecile."

Hermione's mouth hung open at the sight presented to her. There at the end of what she could now see was a long narrow room, stood a statue of a woman. It was as brightly coloured as any painting that graced the walls of Hogwarts. However even at Hogwarts , where the unusual was normalcy and the down right weird was merely slightly odd, this statue was incredibly out of the ordinary.

It was taller then her and slender. Coal black curls fell about its shoulders and light blue robes fell in elegant drapes to the stone floor. The thing's face was young, with shocking blue eyes. A pretty, unsmiling mouth stood out in the pale and weary face.

"Might I offer a small note of advice?" it drawled.

Hermione almost jumped at the question of the…. woman, thing, whatever it was. She nodded dumbly utterly unable to do anything else.

"The gaping mouth is quite unbecoming. You resemble one of the fish in my fish bowl."

Hermione snapped her mouth shut. "What are you?" she asked, her voice hoarse. In reality the Gryffindor was slightly afraid of the answer, for all that she was _now _displaying a brave face. Inanimate objects with a mind of their own were to be treated with caution. They all knew that now.

The statue's painted face twisted in an ugly sneer. "What I am, my dear," she snarled savagely "is trapped."

The thing moved forward with fluid grace. Little chips of painted stone littered her path across the room and her movements made not a sound. Her stone robes crinkled and moved like they were fabric and trailed the floor as she walked. Hermione could feel the anger and bitterness rolling from the woman. Her face was twisted in fury and her fists were tightly clenched. She paced the floor. Her robes left not a mark in the thick dust.

Suddenly she sat in a battered leather wing back and stared into the empty fire grate. The anger was drained from her all of a sudden.

"Come and sit." The women pointed to the chair across from hers. "I'll not hurt the only visitor I've had in, what is, most likely centuries."

Hermione hesitated.

"You need not worry. My power, my life was taken from me a long time ago. I could not harm you had I even wished to do so."

Hermione considered it a moment and then took the seat, sending a cloud of dust into the already unclean air around her. She sat nervously on the edge. Her wand was at the ready in her tight grip should the statue try anything.

It looked at her in amusement. "I'm willing to bet that you are a Gryffindor, for whom else but one would sit in a dank room with a living statue, for want of better description."

Hermione smiled a little but the grip on her wand never faltered. "What are you?" she repeated.

"Something that should not exist, something that goes against the very laws of the gods. I was not born like this. I was once like you. What is your name, by the way?"

"Hermione Granger," she answered.

"Ophelia Hollofearnes, such a vile name I know. Like I said, I was once like you. Now I am but a shadow and one that exists nowhere but in the confines of these four walls. I am something unnatural Ms Granger. Long before you were born, I was tuned to stone, the same stone as the very walls that surround me. Ironic is it not? To be made of the very walls you once held so dear. Now, I despise them."

Hermione looked stricken. "How is that possible?"

Ophelia gave a bitter smile. "When the thirst for revenge is strong enough ingenuity knows no bounds."

Hermione leant forward, her wand forgotten. "Who could do such a thing?"

"Who else but family. For they can be our greatest allies but they also have it within them to be enemies like no other."

Ophelia examined the black gem ring in her finger. She held up her hand. "It all began with this. Had I known that this little trinket would result in so much, I would have found a way to cast it to Hades."

Hermione curled up in the ancient chair. "Tell me," she pleaded.

Ophelia smiled a real smile. "I will, if only to feel the presence of another." She sat back. "I believe I shall begin it with once upon a time, original, I know."


	3. Cursed to Hate

Author's Note: I would just like to thank all those who have reviewed so far. I'm glad to know you've enjoyed it. Thank you also to those who have put my story and penname on their alerts and to those who have added it to their favourites. It's as good as a review to know that people are following my story. I apologise for any mistakes in the last couple of chapters. Hopefully there will not be as many I this chapter. If anyone has any questions or ideas please feel free to put it in a review. Thank you for reading! As always, I own nothing but the thread bare plot and a highly temperamental laptop.

The early morning fog lay across the grounds of the Hollofearnes' Manor and a sharp chill was still in the air. Birdsong sounded and some frogs croaked, but for that all was quiet. It was Ophelia's favourite part of the day. No visitors would be arriving for a couple of hours yet and her parents had yet to rise. But this day was made better by the fact that she was finally returning to Hogwarts. This year was to be her last and she hoped, her best.

She smiled to herself and raced after her father's giant wolfhound. With her skirts bunched tightly in her fists, Ophelia ran with the dog as fast as her legs could carry her. They ran as far as the great oak in the middle of the grounds before she had to stop. The young girl flopped down on the damp grass to rest and grinned when Grey did the same. She patted the dog's head fondly. Ophelia had adored Grey from the moment her father had brought him home bundled up in his leather glove. To this day he was still the dearest friend she had at home.

"You know Grey, I will be glad to go back to school. As good company as you are you are not a very good conversationalist!" The girl chuckled when the dog looked at her with sorrowful brown eyes. "Oh you know I love you really."

Ophelia lay back on the grass and stared at the pinkish sky. She would be sorry to leave Hogwarts when the time came. It was more of a home to her than even her parents manor and she loved it. Hogwarts was the place where she had really come to life. From the moment she set foot there, she had belonged.

The morning wore on and finally Ophelia roused herself. She made her way back up to the manor, with Grey trotting along beside her. She hummed to herself merrily, happy that she was finally returning to school. Dog and girl bounded into the manor and raced to the breakfast room. Ophelia stopped short when she saw the strange face.

"Good morning Mother, good morning father."

Her mother and father shared a fond smile at their daughter's antics.

"Good morning my dear. Have you been up with the larks?" Her father grinned and pushed the rack of toast towards her. "You had better eat something my dear. We will be apparating to London in an hour or so. You are packed I assume."

Ophelia nodded and buttered a piece of toast.

"However before we go, I must discuss something with you and our guest."

Ophelia looked up in curiosity, first at her father and then her mother. Whatever could her father wish to discuss with her and a complete stranger?

**********

The young girl made herself comfortable in the great wingback chair in her father's study. The stranger sat stiffly on the red velvet love seat.

" Ophelia my dear this is your cousin Augustus."

The young man gave a slight smile that did not reach his cold brown eyes. "Charmed, my dear cousin."

Ophelia felt a shiver run down her spine at the mere sound of his voice. She glanced at her father. He was smiling happily at the young man. If her father liked him, surely she could too?

"Likewise cousin Augustus," she replied quietly.

Her father's smile grew wider and Ophelia knew she had made the right decision.

"Splendid. Now that introductions are out of the way, we can get to business."

Her father crossed the room to his bookshelf and gave the copy of _Pride and Prejudice_ a sharp tug. Ophelia's eyes widened when the entire shelf slid away. Hidden neatly behind it was a small compartment. He removed a small wooden box and made his way back to Ophelia and Augustus.

After a moments hesitation he handed the box to Ophelia.

She stared at it for a moment, unsure as to what was going on.

"You could open it my little one."

She frowned and turned her attention to the box. Both father and daughter failed to notice the white knuckled grip Augustus had on his chair. She lifted the little gold clasp, only to reveal a black gem ring nestled neatly inside. It was silver and heavy. Ophelia thought it very old fashioned. She examined it closely and saw her family motto carefully inscribed inside the band.

"_Malo mori quam foe dari," she mouthed to herself. "Rather death than disgrace."_

_This yours forever more my dear. With this ring you are openly acknowledged as my heir over all others. _

_Ophelia's mouth dropped, as she recognised the enormity of what her father was doing. Even in the wizarding world, choosing a female heir over a male was practically unheard of._

"_Augustus will act as your advisor should anything happen to myself or your mother. Should anything happen to you, it will fall to Augustus to carry on our line._

_She risked a glance at her cousin and found his gaze on her. His brown eyes were full of loathing. Unbidden the thought skittered across her mind that this arrangement could end in nothing but despair_

_**********_

"_Strangely that one little thought was the only prediction I ever made and unfortunately it came true._

_Five years later both my parents were killed in a ship wreak and Augustus became my advisor, complete with partial control of everything in my possession. However partial control was never enough for Augustus. Eventually I decided to try and escape. "_

"_I applied for a position at Hogwarts as the librarian. Thankfully the Headmaster was fond of me and accepted me without so much as an interview. The four years I spent as librarian were the best of my life."_

_Hermione frowned. "But if you managed to escape Ophelia, how did you end up here?" _

_Ophelia slapped her palm on the arm of her chair. Little flecks of paint scatter to the ground. "This was my punishment for existing. For foiling his plans of a perfect life."_

_Ophelia rose to her feet and paced agitatedly. "When I came to Hogwarts this room was given to me by the Headmaster as my chamber. I thought I was safe here but then he followed and my Heaven became Hell. One day, the most beautiful day of my memory, he came walking up the path to Hogwarts and at that moment I knew all was lost."_

_Tears ran down Hermione's face as she listened to the bitterness and defeat in Ophelia's voice. _

"_I froze. He cast a stunner on me and when I woke up, I was here and he was laughing. Nothing was right. My limbs were heavy and I could not so much as feel myself breath. He conjured a mirror and held it before me and I screamed. I don't know how long I screamed for," she finished in a whisper._

_Hermione rubbed her tears roughly from her face. "How could he harm you here?"_

"_There are ways around everything and he found one around that. I tried to escape once. The moment my hand left the confines of the room, it turned to dust. I never tried to escape again. My beautiful home became my prison and the stone of its walls my flesh and bone."_

_The pair were silent for a long time. Each was lost in their respective thoughts. _

"_And so you have it. My sorry tale."_

_Hermione stood. "But why? Why did he do it?"_

"_Greed, avarice, I don't know. Maybe just pure and simple hatred. I have not let myself ponder it for fear of the answer."_

"_I'm sorry," Hermione said and placed her hand on Ophelia's arm and felt nothing but stone. _

"_So am I." _

_Ophelia walked to the end of the room and the room fell to dark. "I am cursed to hate my paradise. But at this moment I feel hope. Perhaps it will not be forever more."_


	4. The Trail

Author's Note: Thank you first to those who reviewed my last chapter. This chapter is dedicated to my few reviewers, especially my two time reviewer. Your reviews are greatly appreciated. : D Apologies for my little italics error on the last chapter and any spelling errors. I don't have a beta at the moment and I **always** miss something. As always read, review if you like, but most importantly enjoy! I own nothing but my thread bare plot and a really annoying laptop. This is only a rather short one I'm afraid. However I have a longer one in the works.

Hermione backed out of the dusty room. The torches lining the corridor flared to life again. She was thankful for it. There was only so much time a person could spend in the dark. She frowned angrily. What must it have been like to be in that room for all those years, with only one little candle for light.

The heavy wooden door closed silently behind her. However Hermione paid little heed to it.

"Being caught in the same room for a day is enough to make a person a little stir crazy," she mused. "What must it be like when it is for years?"

She made her way back to Gryffindor tower, making her way carefully as she went. She wanted to find that room again. Not surprisingly, she wanted to know if others had found Ophelia's room over the years. Hermione went over all Ophelia had told her in her mind. As she did so, her heart constricted. Once upon a time, Ophelia had adored the castle as much as Hermione did now.

From the moment Hermione had set foot in Hogwarts, she had felt as though some unknown part had finally fell into place. The castle, the grounds and especially the library had become so precious to her in years since she first walked through the doors of the great hall as a tiny first year. All of Ophelia's affection for the school had shone through while she told her tale. Hermione could only imagine what it must be like to be forced to hate something you once loved above almost anything else.

"Bloody hell Hermione, where have you been?!"

She looked up in surprise. "Hmm?"

Ron glared angrily at her. "We've been searching the whole castle for you. Harry even braved the dungeons to see if you were helping the greasy git again."

Harry gave a little grin and a shrug, but remained silent. From that corner at last, she knew that all was forgiven

"I'll have you know Ronald," Hermione bit out icily "I was patrolling. That is after all one of my duties as Head Girl."

"Hermione he was worried. We both were. You were gone for hours you know," Harry said.

"I was?" Hermione looked surprised at that.

"Too right you were!" Ron said angrily. "The castle isn't that big. But you disappeared for ages. What did you do? Find a room full of books?"

Hermione sniffed. "That is none of your concern Ronald Weasley....."

Harry let his friends' bickering voices wash over him. He shook his head. They were best friends, but if they ever stopped bickering, it would be the same day pigs flew and Snape wore something besides black.

Harry took the Marauders' map from his pocket. "I do solemnly swear I am up to no good," he whispered. His eyebrows shot up in surprise when he looked at the map. There was another room on the map, one that he had never seen before. He traced the route from their position to the room with the tip of his wand. A sliver of surprise ran through him. All he would have to do was simply go in the direction Hermione had come from.

Harry glanced up from the map and looked curiously at Hermione. He frowned in confusion when he saw her marking the way. But why? He picked up his pace to catch up with his friends and grinned to himself. Tonight, he and his Dad's invisibility cloak would be seeing just where Hermione's trail led to. It had been a while since he last took an invisible stroll about the castle. In the meantime, he would have to see what he could get out of Hermione about her little trip.

**********


End file.
